How to Say
by Izzie090305
Summary: “What do you want stoll.”   “How do you passive aggressively say fuck you in flower." Katie was definitely not expecting that let's see how it goes... t becasue... I don't have a good reason. one-shot


Katie was having a normal day at camp until one of the dreadful stolls came storming up to her.

"What did you want stoll," Katie asked already done with Travis.

"Katie I need your help" he said impatiently.

"What is it?" She asked knowing that if he came to her then it was serious.

"How do I passive aggressive say fuck you in flower" he asked quickly looking over his shoulder.

Katie had to cough to hold back a laugh. "Why?" She asked.

"The new aphrodite camper Avery thinks I like her and keeps on trying to kiss me. Now I know aphrodite kids know what flowers mean but I don't want to ask one of her siblings so I need your help." He asked desperately.

Katie felt a weird pang of jealousy in her gut but decided to just ignore it.

"So what's in it for me if I help you" she asked raising a brow.

"I won't prank you or your cabin for a week and I'll get Connor to not do so as well." He said.

"Make it two and we got a deal"

"Deal"

"Swear on styx" Katie said. Travis gave her a look but when he saw that she wasn't kidding obliged.

"I Travis swear on the river styx that I will not prank Katie or her cabin for two weeks and try my hardest to not let Connor do either if she decided to help me" He said in a bored and resigned tone.

"Good" Katie said becoming a lot happier "follow me" she said climbing up the Demeter cabin by using a ladder at the side and stepping in front of a wide array of flowers.

"Okay orange lilies are hatred " She said picking them. "Then geraniums stupidity, foxglove insincerity, meadowsweet uselessness, yellow carnations rejection, butterfly weed leave me. There you go" She said tying a black ribbon around them. "She'll be sure to hate it" She said handing the bouquet to Travis.

"Thanks" Travis said quickly kissing her cheek as a slight thank you before running off.

She held her hand their wondering what was that all about and why was she blushing.

It's not even the minutes later that Katie hears screaming from the aphrodite cabin.

"This should be interesting" Katie mumbled to herself as she sat up and walks to the already big crowd around the aphrodite cabin. She pushed her way forward right next to Percy Jackson.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"Something I know will be entertaining" she replies before the Avery girl goes outside.

Avery who usually had her red hair in a perfect bun and ever so perfect makeup had her hair in a mess and mascara running down her cheeks.

"Travis I thought you loved me." She said wailing. Katie really wanted to punch her in the face after she said that.

"I only like one girl Avery and it not you" Travis replies shortly.

"But why and why flowers thats a low blow you said fuck off to me in flower." She said shrieking. Katie and everyone else had to cover their ears to not become deaf.

"Because you couldn't take any other hint" He yelled.

"But Travis" She said whining.

"But nothing why can't you leave me alone." Travis asked getting really angry. Which is a first seeing as how laid back the Stolls are.

"Because your my future boyfriend" With that katie finally understood why she was so jealous she have a crush Travis fucking Stoll.

"Great" she muttered to herself "I thought I got over that."

"like I said before I only have eyes for one person." He said getting really irritated.

"How about this if you asked whoever you like out and they say yes I'll leave you alone if they say no you'll have to date me." Avery said smartly, clearly believing that she'll win…

"Fine" He said turning to me. "Katie Gardner will you go out with me." He asked me. Averys smirk grew bigger clearly beleving that Katie will say no.

"Sure Stoll why not." Katie said smiling as the campers and even Travis stared at her.

"Well then that settles it goodbye Avery" Travis said before being cut off.

"Wait how do I know that she actually likes you and not just pitied you?" She said staring at the two of them.

And before anyone knew it Katie raced over at Travis and kissed him like her life depended on it. I took Travis a solid minute of being in shock before kissing back. There they were practically making out in front of the whole camp. Which earned some cheering and wolf whistles. When they broke apart Katie just simply said.

"I swear on the styx Travis that I'm not lying when I say I like you." She said breathlessly.

"I like you too" He said pulling Katie in for another kiss.

And as they heard the cheers from the crowd and the angry shrieks from Avery they knew all was well.

\--

this is based off a flower shop au but of course i used some creative liberties.

Anyway thats all for today folks

-bye


End file.
